I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: This is Part 2 of Wiztech and Hogwarts Clashes. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna are teachers at Hogwarts. Alex and Max are students at Hogwarts. Alex and Harry are dating. What is happen when people try to pull them apart? DRAMA! H&A
1. The Beginning

**Sometimes I wonder if ShabyShabs**** is my twin. I SWEAR we have the SAME brain! Well, she had the same idea I had, that I came up with when Josh and I were watching Wizards of Waverly Place. Lol. But she gets the credit as well! She's the one who talked me into making Part 2.**

**This is Part 3 of Hogwarts and Wiztech Clashes! Part 1 was Goblet of Fire, part 2 was Order of the Phoenix.**

**Chapter 1**

_Last Time in Part 2:_

_As Harry and Alex walks into the living room, hand in hand, the family, Hermione and Ron smiles._

_"Well?" Ron asks._

_"All worked out. Alex and I love each other, and are dating once more. I promised her that once she turns 19, I will propose to her, to keep her in my life forever" Harry wraps his arms around Alex and her's wrap around his neck._

_"I love you Harry James Potter" Alex smiles._

_"I love you too Alexandra Margret Russo" the two lean forward and begins to make out. The family, Hermione and Ron decides to leave the house, to let the couple have time alone. The Russo family is going to give Hermione and Ron a nice, long tour around Waverly Place._

_And that is how Harry and Alex start their lives, outside of Hogwarts._

_Now:_

A year later, 16 year old Alexandra Russo, is on the Hogwarts express with her little brother Max Russo, who is 15. Professor Crumbs, who was their headmaster of Wiztech, retired. Since the two of them are under age, and has to go to school, Crumbs re-contacted Professor Dumbledore and he accepted the two American wizards.

Since Alex and Max are 16 and 15, and Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood are 19, and Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are 20, the two teens are complaining.

But the two of them are in for a surprise. Harry teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione teaches Muggle Studies, Neville teaches Herbology and Ron teaches Flying. Snape still teaches Potions, McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Flitwick teaches Charms and Ginny and Luna teaches DA, Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore liked the idea of DA, so he decided that DA could be tutoring, with Luna and Ginny teaching it.

Alex and Max are sitting in their compartment, staring out the window, with no idea what lies ahead.

**Sorry that, that was short. It is only the beginning. Oh, and thank you Erin for the great reviews! This story will be short, but worth it.**


	2. Surprise!

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

_But the two of them are in for a surprise. Harry teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, Hermione teaches Muggle Studies, Neville teaches Herbology and Ron teaches Flying. Snape still teaches Potions, McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Flitwick teaches Charms and Ginny and Luna teaches DA, Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore liked the idea of DA, so he decided that DA could be tutoring, with Luna and Ginny teaching it._

_Alex and Max are sitting in their compartment, staring out the window, with no idea what lies ahead._

_Now:_

As the train arrives to Hogsmeade, Alex and Max climbs off the train. They are in their robes, which they bought.

"Hello Russo two and three" Alex and Max looks up and sees Hagrid.

"Two and three?" Max asks.

"Well, Justin is older than the two of you so he is one. Alex is two and you are three" Max nods as Alex snorts.

"Hey Hagrid my man" Alex lifts her fist as Hagrid rolls his eyes but does a fist pump.

"Albus Dumbledore explained everything to the staff over the summer" Alex raises an eyebrow as Max just plain looks confused, "how you guys look the same age as you did in year 4 and 5" more confusion, "5 years ago"

"Ahh" the two of them nods, understanding now. Hagrid slaps his forehead.

"You two have to be sorted" when the two of them stares at him weird, he picks them up and carries them to the boats where the first years are already sitting.

~H&A~

With Harry, he is sitting at the staff table with Hermione and Ron on his left. The two of them are holding hands under the table. On Harry's right, there is Ginny, Neville and Luna. Luna and Neville are engaged. Ginny is single and is talking to the couple next to her.

Harry is slightly nervous. Alex told him, over facebook, that she is going to Hogwarts with Max this year. Harry has been teaching at Hogwarts for a year now, and this year is his second. Over this past year, Harry, Hermione and Ron have been going to see Alex, Max and Justin a lot. Alex and Max had to juggle with homework, when they stopped by, and for the three best friends, they have to go after hours. But over the summer, Harry brought Alex to England. He took her out on dates and they even went all the way in their relationship. Just then, the doors open and in walks the first years including Harry's true love and her little brother... Alex and Max Russo.

~A&H~

As Alex and Max follows McGonagall into the great hall, Alex's brown eyes quickly makes contact with her true love's green eyes. Alex grows shocked and looks on both sides of him to see Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Max grabs Alex's hand and pulls her up to the front.

"Ok, so we are going to begin the sorting, with our exchange students, Alexandra and Max Russo" McGonagall begins. Max and Alex sees Ginny's, Luna's and Neville's heads snap in their direction, "Max Russo" Max walks up to the sorting hat.

"_Ahh, welcome back Mr. Russo. Would you like to be in the same house as last time or a different one?"_ the hat asks, _"alright... GRYFFINDOR!" _Max jumps up and begins to run to the Gryffindor chair until Alex shouts at him.

"MAX! PUT THAT HAT DOWN! THE REST OF US WANT TO BE SORTED TOO!" Alex shouts at him.

"Oh ya" Max nods as he jumps like a kangaroo over to the stool. Alex slaps her forehead laughing. She yanks the hat off him and walks up to McGonagall.

"Would you like to do me now or later?" Alex asks with her eyes shining.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Russo" McGonagall jokes, "sit down please" Alex sits down and puts the hat on her own head.

"_Thank you for saving me Ms. Russo. Your brother has a very... interesting... mind?"_

"Hello Mr. Hat. Are you having a lovely day?" Alex asks clearly amused.

"_Ya sure. I do this every year. Plus I don't move around"_

"You are making friends though"

"_Like who?"_

"I am sure Max and I would be your friends. Only if you ask us nicely"

"_Uhm... a prankster and a weirdo"_

"That is not nice to say about your friends!" Max shouts. Dumbledore and McGonagall are laughing as they shake their heads. Ron, Neville and Harry are having a hard time breathing from laughing so hard. As for Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Snape and the other teachers, they are laughing quietly.

"I agree with Max. Would you like to cool off?"

"_NO! GRYFFINDOR!" _the hat says quickly knowing what Alex is thinking. McGonagall pulls off the hat as Alex tackles Max with a hug. The two Russo's sit down and smirks at their friends up at the high table.

A 17 year old girl glares at Alex, for staring at Harry Potter. The girl is sitting at the Slytherin table, with blue eyes and blonde hair. A 16 year old girl, sitting at the same table smirks. One is going to be a future friend of Alex's while the other... is unsure.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Spending Time Together

**Here is the next one!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

_A 17 year old girl glares at Alex, for staring at Harry Potter. The girl is sitting at the Slytherin table, with blue eyes and blonde hair. A 16 year old girl, sitting at the same table smirks. One is going to be a future friend of Alex's while the other... is unsure._

_Now:_

The next day, Alex and Max are sitting side by side at the Gryffindor table. They are both eating breakfast as a Slytherin girl walks over. The girl points her wand at Alex's back.

"Don't think about it" Alex says as she eats the last bite of her toast. As Alex swallows she faces the girl, "how old are you?"

"None of your business!" the girl snaps.

"Now why are you bugging me?"

"I want you to stay away from my future husband!" Alex snorts.

"And who is that? Your dad" Max oooed.

"Word!" Alex and Max give the girl the peace sign and stands up. The two of them walks out of the great hall as McGonagall walks in.

"Good thing I caught you two. These are for you" McGonagall hands the two of them their timetables and walks into the great hall.

"What do you have first?" Alex asks Max as they walk outside.

"Potions" Max groans, "I love that class but I really don't want it first thing in the morning" Alex laughs, "what about you?"

"DADA" Alex answers, "I wonder who the teacher is" Alex bites her lip.

"Since we have a half hour until classes, you want to see Hagrid?" Alex nods and the two of them race down to Hagrid's hut.

~H&A~

Harry and Ron are sitting at the staff table. They watch everything go down between Alex and the girl.

"I hope Amanda will not make Alex's life a living hell" Ron says to Harry.

"Me either" Harry agrees.

"Do you think Annie, Amanda's little sister will become friends with Alex?" Luna asks her friends.

"Maybe" Neville answers.

"Well, Annie and Alex both love pranking bullies" Hermione points out.

"I think they will" Harry answers, "well, I should go get ready for class" Harry stands up and walks out.

~A&H~

As Alex arrives to the DADA classroom, she opens the door and closes it behind her. She is 10 minutes early for class. She puts her bag on a desk at the front of the classroom.

"Hello Ally" Alex looks up and sees Harry standing in front of her.

"So you teach DADA?" Alex asks as Harry walks up to her and puts his hands on her waist.

"Yes I do"

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys are teaching here?"

"It was a surprise" Harry answers with a smile. Alex rolls her eyes and rests her forehead on his chest.

"I hate that chick from earlier. She claims that she is your future wife" Alex and Harry chuckles. Harry pulls Alex to him and wraps his arms around her waist as her's go around his neck.

"I only know one person who I WANT to be with"

"And who is that Mr. Potter?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Oh I don't know Ms. Future Russo-Potter" Harry strokes his growing beard.

"You need to shave" Alex stares at Harry.

"I will tonight" Alex nods as Harry kisses her cheek, his growing beard tickling her. Alex giggles and pulls away.

"It tickles" Alex whines. Harry tightens his grip and kisses her neck gently, tickling her over and over against, with each kiss on the neck.

"Where's my morning kiss?" Harry asks pulling away.

"Right here" Alex stands on her tippy toes and gently kisses him. Harry lifts Alex off the ground and sits her on her claimed desk. The two of them begins to make out. Right then the bell rings as Harry's tongue finally gets entrance.

"Damn it" Harry mutters against Alex's lips as they pull away.

"Suck it up" Alex sticks her tongue out, and unexpectedly Harry kisses her once more with her tongue in his mouth. Things get heated once more, and Alex pulls away, "the class will be here soon" Harry nods and begins to fix his girlfriend's hair, that got messy during the kiss.

"Herms, Ron, Gin, Luna, Neville and i are going out for lunch today. You and Max should come" Alex nods with a smile.

"Sure" Alex agrees.

"Good. You guys could hopefully hang out with us tonight as well. We have our own rooms here in the castle"

"Is it like a staff room?"

"In a way. But it's our living arrangements" Alex nods, "I will show you tonight if you want to hang with us. Max can come as well"

"Sounds good Harry" Harry kisses her cheek before opening the classroom door as Alex sits down. Just then, the class walks in. Alex sees the girl from earlier walk in and glare at her.

~H&A~

That afternoon, Alex and Max both have spares after lunch and it turns out the other do as well. They all walk into the Room of Requirement, as the other students eat lunch in the great hall. Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Max, Harry and Alex walks into the Room of Requirement.

"Come on" Neville tells them as they all climb up a later in front of a picture; "Tree Cakes" Neville says making the picture to open. They all climb in and the picture closes behind them as they walk down a tunnel with torches on the walls.

"Where are we going?" Max asks as Harry laces his fingers with Alex's.

"Hogsmeade" Ginny answers with a smile on her face.

"Good. I actually need to talk to you" Max tells Ginny. Ginny nods and both of them stop walking. They let Alex and Harry go passed them. Alex turns around in time to see Max pull Ginny into a kiss.

"They are getting back together" Alex whispers to Harry. Harry chuckles and let's go of her hand and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Good" Harry begins to kiss Alex's neck and nips it gently. Alex bites her lip, not wanting the others to know what is going on behind them.

~A&H~

As they all walks into the Three Broomsticks, they all order butterbeer. Harry is sitting in the corner with his arm around the back of Alex's chair. Hermione and Ron are across from them, Luna and Neville are next to Hermione and Ron, and finally Max and Ginny are next to Harry and Alex.

"What happen to your neck Alex?" Hermione asks Alex. Alex looks at Hermione confused.

"What?" Hermione passes her a mirror from her purse. Alex looks at her neck through the mirror to see a purple mark on her neck. Alex turns and stares at Harry, "why?"

"Mark you as mine" Harry answer simply. Alex rolls her eyes.

"And this doesn't prove that I am yours?" Alex lifts her left hand to show the promise ring that Harry gave her 2 weeks before September arrived.

"Well it does..."

"You just wanted to?"

"Yes" Alex nods and kisses his cheek.

"I will do it right back" Alex begins to kiss his neck as Harry wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Harry feels Alex bites his neck a few times, before marking him as her's. Once she pulls away, Harry kisses her hard. The kiss becomes heated, and the two leaves the room to go somewhere.

~H&A~

"Where are they going?" Max asks the others at the table.

"Oh, to hang out, make out, make love, wash up then come back" Ron answers like it is obvious. Hermione slaps him in the head.

"Whatever" Max rolls his eyes and begins to eat his food, which has now arrived.

~A&H~

As Alex and Harry arrive, back, they take notice that their friends have left. They sit down at the table to see a note from Hermione.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**We all left to go check out Fred and George's shop. Max and Ginny went up to the school to 'make out' as Ron says. We will let you guys eat and we will come back to get you.**_

_**Talk to you soon.**_

_**Hermione**_

"That's sweet of them" Alex rolls her eyes as she takes a bite of her hamburger.

"Oh ya" Harry nods and eats some of his pasta.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Please Stay With Me

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

_As Alex and Harry arrive, back, they take notice that their friends have left. They sit down at the table to see a note from Hermione._

_**Hey guys!**_

_**We all left to go check out Fred and George's shop. Max and Ginny went up to the school to 'make out' as Ron says. We will let you guys eat and we will come back to get you.**_

_**Talk to you soon.**_

_**Hermione**_

"_That's sweet of them" Alex rolls her eyes as she takes a bite of her hamburger._

"_Oh ya" Harry nods and eats some of his pasta._

_Now:_

As November arrives, Alex and Max have made a few new friends. Annie, Amanda's little sister, is now Alex's best friend. Annie even sits with Alex during meals, as Max made a friend from Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff friend's name is Eric Clark. As for Annie's and Amanda's, their last name is... Snape. It turns out that they are nieces of their Potions teacher.

Alex and Max are eating breakfast as Annie and Eric sits down across from them.

"Morning" Annie greets rubbing her tired eyes.

"Morning" Alex mutters drinking some hot chocolate. Alex catches Harry's eye and he winks at her. Alex smiles weakly, and turns to Annie again.

"What's going on between you and our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Annie whispers. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Nothing" Alex stands up and heads to her Muggle Studies classroom, that she knows Hermione is in.

Once there, she opens the door and sees Hermione look up. Hermione smiles at Alex as she closes the door.

"Annie is starts to get out of my nerves!" Alex complains as she jumps up onto her desk. Hermione rolls her eyes.

"You said that around 50 times already" Hermione points out walking over to her and sits down on the desk in front of her's.

"Well, she needs to stop asking if something is going on between me and Harry! I already have to deal with that bitch..."

"Amanda" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Her name is now bitch" Hermione chuckles.

"I'll get Harry" Hermione jumps down and walks out, but turns around, "and don't move" Alex nods and salutes her. Alex leaves her hand at her forehead, mocking Hermione. Hermione closes the door and heads to the great hall to get Harry.

~H&A~

Harry is glaring at Amanda secretly. He made sure that no one would think he is glaring. Ron pats Harry on the back as Hermione arrives.

"Dude, Hermione has something to tell you" Harry looks up at Hermione, whose arms are crossed.

"Go to Ally. She's in my classroom. Annie and Amanda are driving her insane again" Harry chuckles and nods.

"Ok. Thanks Herms" Harry smiles.

"Not a problem. Me and Ron will come" Harry nods as Ron and Hermione follows Harry out of the great hall.

As they arrive to the door, Ron and Hermione disappear into Hermione's office, next to the classroom. Harry opens the door and closes it after walking in. He locks the door and turns around. He begins to laugh quietly, seeing Alex still saluting.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks Alex. Alex turns to him and shakes her head.

"Hermy told me to not move" Alex shrugs her shoulders as Harry walks to her. He spreads her legs and stands in-between. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her.

"So what are you going to do about Annie?" Alex sighs.

"She's nice and all, but I can't deal with her prying" Alex buries her face into Harry's neck. Alex is finding it harder and harder, not telling Harry her most important secret. Only Max, Justin and her parents know her secret. Her secret is... she has cancer in her lungs. The cancer is very small, and she has her surgery in 2 days. She is absolutely terrified. Alex is writing a song, about this situation, and it calms her.

"Prying about us again?" Alex nods and sighs.

"And something else"

"What's that?" Alex looks up at harry with tears in her eyes. It's now or never.

"My secret"

"Secret?" Harry sees Alex look down, but he gently gets her to look at him. Alex inhales deeply.

"I have cancer" Harry's eyes grow wide...

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	5. Take My Hand, Together We Can Do It

**Here's the next one. Oh, and the song is called I'm Gonna Love You Through It by Martina McBride. I suggest you to listen to it over and over as you read this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_Prying about us again?" Alex nods and sighs._

"_And something else"_

"_What's that?" Alex looks up at harry with tears in her eyes. It's now or never._

"_My secret"_

"_Secret?" Harry sees Alex look down, but he gently gets her to look at him. Alex inhales deeply._

"_I have cancer" Harry's eyes grow wide..._

_Now:_

"I have cancer" Harry's eyes grow wide in shock.

"When did you find out?" Harry whispers. Alex lets her tears fall, "where is it?"

"3 months ago. It's in my lungs" Harry pulls her into his arms and rubs her back, "are you mad?"

"No. Just upset that you didn't tell me. I know you must have a real important reason. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared that you wouldn't love me that same way"

"Ally" Harry sighs. He looks into her scared eyes, "I will always love you. When do you have surgery?"

"In 2 days" Harry smiles at her weakly.

"I will be there with you Ally. I'm gonna love you through it" Alex smiles and hugs her true love tightly.

"I'm scared Harry"

"I know. I promise you, that when you are weak I will be strong. You will make it through the surgery fine. They will stop it before it is too late" Alex smiles softly, knowing Harry is going to love her through it. And that is what just helped Alex finish her song and helped her gain strength.

~A&H~

As Alex is sitting in the waiting room, for the surgery. Alex looks around. There is Max and Ginny holding hands, Harry has his arms around her, Hermione and Ron are on her right, Neville and Luna are on Hermione's right, and her parents are on Alex's left. Justin is sitting next to Max with his girlfriend, Jo from New York University. They are all sitting in a muggle hospital, knowing the wizard one will not help.

"Alexandra Russo" Alex stands up shaking.

"I'm gonna love you through it" Alex hears Harry whisper in her ear before she leaves. Alex smiles at Harry and her family and friends once more before walking through the door, for her surgery.

~H&A~

As 4 hours went by, Harry is biting his lip as he writes his lesson plan for Lupin, who is taking over his class until Alex is better. Harry looks up to see Hermione sleeping on Ron's shoulder, and Ginny is doing the same with Max. Luna is reading a book with Neville reading it over her shoulder. Theresa and Jerry are reading a magazine and a newspaper, as Justin is doing homework with Jo. Harry sighs and finishes his work, before picking up a magazine.

"Alexandra Russo" Harry, Jerry and Theresa stands up as everyone else either wakes up and looks up, or just looks up.

The doctor smiles as he takes off his gloves.

"She is fine. But we had to take more than we thought we needed. But the cancer is gone. She will have to wear baggy shirts and no bras for a few months" the parents and Harry nods.

"May Harry go see her?" Jerry asks knowing Alex needs him.

"Of course and two others may go see her too" Harry, Max and Ginny goes in first. Harry and the other two smiles seeing Alex just laying there. They frown seeing a tear fall down Alex's cheek. Harry walks over, sits down on a chair and takes her hand.

"I love you" Harry kisses Alex's forehead. Alex turns her head to him.

"I love you too" Harry smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Now what got you crying honey?"

"They took too much. They took so much. They took more than they planned and now I have to wear baggy shirts" Harry nods.

"I know. But you have me, your family and our friends to help you through it. I will be your rock when you need me to be Ally. I love you SO much"

"Why me? Why is it me that had cancer?"

"Cancer attacks little kids, elderly people, teenagers and even young adults. No one knows why, it just happens" Alex nods sadly.

"I never wanted cancer. Now it is going to ruin my life" Harry sighs. Ginny and Max hugs Alex gently.

"Cancer didn't ruin your life Alex. It made you and Harry stronger. We all know your love is true, but your both didn't know for sure. This just proves that your love is so strong that no one can break it" Ginny tells Alex. Alex and Harry look at her and Max, then to each other, then back again.

"You think so?" Harry asks, knowing Alex was going to Alex it too. Max and Ginny nods.

"We KNOW so" the two of them leaves, knowing Harry and Alex needs to talk.

~A&H~

"I wrote a song" Alex tells Harry as they sit in his apartment a week later.

"Really?" Harry asks excited as he turns to Alex. Alex smiles and nods. Harry gave Alex his t-shirt that she loves, that is what she is wearing. She is also wearing his track pants, which are black. The t-shirt is grey with the saying that both of them love. 'I'm Gonna Love You Through It.' Hermione made it flash different colours, mostly red, black, purple and green, "can I hear it?"

Alex nods and grabs her notebook. She curls into his side with her feet under her. She begins to sing, just staring into his green eyes.

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it in and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

Harry smiles at Alex, knowing she is talking about now, the future and her family.  
><em><br>When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry,  
>I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes<br>When you feel lost and scared to death,  
>Like you can't take one more step<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it<em>

Harry always loved Alex singing. If she wasn't a witch, he knows that she could be a singer.__

_She made it through the surgery fine  
>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<br>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<em>

Tears fill Harry's eyes as he pushes Alex's bangs out of her eyes and wraps his arms around her gently.__

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry,  
>I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes<br>When you feel lost and scared to death,  
>Like you can't take one more step<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it<br>Oh, baby  
>Yeah<em>

Harry wipes tears from Alex's cheeks as they fall, but her voice doesn't cave or show she is crying.__

_And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

Harry laces their hands together proving to Alex that the song is mostly about them. But it is also about her family and their friends. But most importantly... them.

"Alex?" Alex looks up at Harry since she looked down, "I know we said when you are 19, but..." Harry slips off the couch, goes on one knee and pulls out a ring, "will you marry me?" Alex smiles and nods.

"Yes" Harry slips the ring on and kisses his soon to be wife.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Ginny and Max are right. Their love is true.

~H&A~

Amanda backs away from the door to Harry's apartment.

"That little slut! She will NOT take my future husband away from me. Alexandra Russo, this is war..." Amanda storms away planning revenge.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	6. Danger Warning!

**This story will be around 10 to 11 chapters.**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

_Ginny and Max are right. Their love is true._

_~H&A~_

_Amanda backs away from the door to Harry's apartment._

"_That little slut! She will NOT take my future husband away from me. Alexandra Russo, this is war..." Amanda storms away planning revenge._

_Now:_

January arrives, and Alex and Annie haven't spoken at all since a few months ago. Max and Eric are like Alex and Annie. At the same time, today is a lot different than the last few months. They used to talk to other Gryffindors, but now... no.

Alex and Max sit down at the table, and sees the great hall is dead silent. Everyone is glaring at Alex and Max.

"It's the sluts!" someone calls out. Alex and Max looks at everyone confused.

"What are you talking about?" Max asks them.

"You and your sister are sleeping around with teachers!" Max and Alex gasps along with all the teachers. Everyone begins to talk until Dumbledore stood up.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouts. Everyone goes deadly quiet. All they hear is Alex's footsteps running out of the great hall. Harry looks at Dumbledore, who nods. Harry gets up and runs after her.

"Now, tell me something" Dumbledore flicks his wand making the doors close and lock. He made the food and everything disappear, "why are you calling Mr. And Ms. Russo that awful name?"

A Ravenclaw student puts their hand up.

"Go ahead Ms. Bleu"

"Well, everyone believes that Alex and Max are sleeping around with teachers. We see Ms. Weasley and Max holding hands, and Mr. Potter and Alex hugging for long periods of time" the Ravenclaw student explains.

"Thank you for explaining your side of the story Ms. Bleu. But I think it is time for you all to know what is really going on. Max and Ms. Weasley are dating. Mr. Potter and Alex are engaged" the students all gasp "well, Max and Alex are special wizards. They are from this present time, BUT they were in year 4 and 5 with Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley" the students all begin to whisper but stops when Dumbledore raises a hand.

"My good friend Professor Crumbs from Wiztech, which is a school in America, gave Max, Alex, and their older brother Justin a mission. We all discovered that Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Weasley's adventures are books in America. Crumbs, gave Alex, Justin and Max a mission. The mission was to change the outcome"

"At the time, before the mission was given, Voldemort was killing American wizards. Voldemort killed Mr. Potter and the dark side won. So Crumbs made Justin, Alex and Max go into the past and save the world. Max and Justin did their half, but Max fell in love with Ms. Weasley. Alex fell in love with Mr. Potter. At this time, they were 14 and 15" a student at the Hufflepuff table, raised their hand. Dumbledore nodded at them.

"How did they change the outcome?"

"Well, Alex saved Sirus' life. She was killed" a gasp is heard and Max looks at Ginny. Ginny nods at Max with a smile. Max smiles back, and hears the door open. Max sees Sirus Black. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Harry and Alex walk in. Harry has his arms around Alex as she and Harry walks to Max. Harry smiles at Max and nods behind him. There is Justin, Theresa and Jerry walking in with Crumbs and... well that's it.

"Now as you can see Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Alastor, Harry and Alex walked in. The black hair boy is Justin Russo" Justin waves, "the lady is Theresa Russo" Theresa waves, "her husband Jerry" Jerry waves, "and finally Crumbs" Crumbs waves as well.

"Justin looks like he is 17, and that is because he is. All the Wiztech students that were here for the Triwizard Tournament for Harry's fourth year are here as well" Stevie, and the old Wiztech students walks in. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and Harry are shocked. They haven't aged at all! Stevie smirks at Alex.

"I really loved getting you kicked out of Tribeca Prep" Alex narrows her eyes and makes Stevie fly across the room.

"I feel better now" Alex smiles. Harry kisses Alex's neck. Alex turns to him, "I just remembered something. Before the summer, when Max and I were back at Tribeca Prep, Hermione told us that you guys are teachers here. Even Justin knows. Justin's now in university"

"Point?" Harry asks with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well Hermione told us you guys are teachers now" Harry chuckles and nods.

"So we did tell you" Alex nods.

"Slipped my mind" Harry kisses Alex gently before pulling away.

"So Alex, Max and Justin haven't aged since Alex was killed in Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Neville's fifth year. But Alex is now 16, Max is 15 and Justin is 17. Justin can come to Hogwarts, but he decided to go to university in New York" Dumbledore finishes, "Alex and Harry are allowed to be together. Since technically, they started dating when they were 14. Ginny and Max are dating as well"

Alex sighs and looks at Harry again.

"Did he tell our full life story or something?" Alex asks. Harry chuckles.

"Only explaining what is going on" Alex raises an eyebrow, "translation, me and you, and Ginny and Max can walk around the school like we used to before you were killed" Alex rolls her eyes.

"When me, Justin and Max were here for the Triwizard Tournament and DA?"

"Exactly" Alex nods and sighs.

"So no more playing spy" Alex fakes a pout causing Harry to laugh.

"No more having to worry about getting caught" Alex smirks.

"That's the best part" Alex goes on her tippy toes and kisses Harry gently. Alex and Harry hear the great hall grow loud. He and Alex break the kiss to see everyone eating and talking.

Alex lays her head on Harry's chest as her family walks to her, along with Stevie.

"What do you want Nichols?" Alex asks Stevie annoyed. After all, Alex will never trust her again.

"Not much. Just wanted you to know that Ronald and Evilini are coming here in a week" Stevie walks out leaving Alex to putter if it is true or not.

~H&A~

A week goes by, and Alex and Max are eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone. So you all know that we need a new teacher for History of Magic. Please welcome Professor Evilini" Alex and Max turns to each other in shock. Stevie was telling part of the truth.

"Please welcome our transfer student, Ronald Longcape!" or maybe the full truth?

All Alex and Max could think about is... DANGER WARNING!

**4 chapters left! I wrote chapters: 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8 all in one day so far! And it is January 1****st****, 2012.**

**Please review!**


	7. Help Save Me

**Chapter 7 is here!**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_Good morning everyone. So you all know that we need a new teacher for History of Magic. Please welcome Professor Evilini" Alex and Max turns to each other in shock. Stevie was telling part of the truth._

"_Please welcome our transfer student, Ronald Longcape!" or maybe the full truth?_

_All Alex and Max could think about is... DANGER WARNING!_

_Now:_

Alex is glares at Evilini in History of Magic class. It is late February and Alex and Max are SURE that Evilini and Ronald Longcape are up to something.

"Today class we will be learning about American magic. We will be learning about how wizards can get the powers removed without knowing the spell. There is a power-plant in America, which people can go and get their powers taken away. But you will never be able to get them back" Evilini tells the class.

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Yes, Evilini is right but is Evilini basically telling them her plan?

"We are going on a trip to the power-plant. I will even show you how it works" Evilini flashes the class to the power-plant. Alex's eyes grow wide, knowing Evilini's plan. Evilini is going to try to get their powers taken away.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in their apartment during their break. Harry all of a sudden feels like there is a pain in his back and someone is strangling him. Harry grabs his throat trying to breathe.

"Harry!" Hermione gasps rushing over, "What's wrong?"

"Pain" Harry gasps out. Hermione starts to see a red hand print on Harry's neck as she removes his hand.

"Harry, where's Alex?" Hermione asks. Hermione remembers reading in a book, that when a powerful wizard or witch finds their soul mate, the other half would feel the other's pain when they are in danger.

"History of Magic" Hermione nods and turns to Ron.

"Ron, go to Alex's class to see if she is ok" Ron nods and runs to the classroom. Hermione looks back at Harry.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry whispers.

"You are feeling what Alex is feeling. When your soul mate is in danger, you feel what they feel. But it is rare. It's only when a powerful witch or wizard finds their soul mate. That is you and Alex" Harry's eyes grow wide.

"Alex's in a power-plant trapped. That new teacher is strangling her" Hermione's eyes grow wide.

"Harry, we have to find her. Look closely into Alex's mind and figure out where. I will go get Justin and Max" Hermione pulls out the cell phone, which she charmed that will work anywhere. She dials Justin's number and as soon as she said 'Alex is in trouble', Justin flashes over and is now standing in front of her.

"It's in America!" Harry calls out. Hermione and Justin rushes over to Harry as Ron and Max runs in.

"I ran into Max and thought that we could use his help" Hermione nods as the two guys walk over quickly.

"What's going on?" Justin whispers.

"Alex is trapped in a power-plant with that new teacher that teaches History of Magic" Hermione answers.

"Evilini. She tried to take Justin's powers a few years ago and Alex saved him" Max answers. Justin's and Max's grow wide.

"Evilini is trying to take Alex's powers!" the two siblings gasp. Hermione, Ron and Harry stares at them.

"Is that even possible?" Justin and Max nods.

"Either with a spell, a volcano or a power-plant" Harry's eyes grow wide.

"That is it! She's in that power-plant to have her powers taken. Do you know where it is?" Ron asks. Justin nods.

"Grab my hands" all of them grabs hands and Justin flashes them to the power-plant.

~A&H~

Alex is pinned up to a pole that takes powers away. The rest of the class is pinned as well, and they are trapped by chains. All their wands were taken away, and before Evilini trapped Alex, Alex screwed up with the machine. It turned out that Ronald is there and he grabbed Alex before she could push random buttons.

Ronald and Evilini are working together, so they can become the most powerful wizards in the world.

"You won't be able to fix it" Alex taunts as she magically changes her finger into a small laser to break the chains.

"You think so?" Evilini crackles.

"I know so. And are you related to a Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No"

"Well you look ugly like her and at the same time, you have a fucked up laugh" Alex sees a flash of blue light and sees Justin, Max, Harry, Ron and Hermione arrive.

"I do NOT have a fucked up laugh and I am not ugly!" Evilini walks over to Alex and strangles her once more. Alex coughs and kicks her legs as Evilini lifts her off the ground. Just then, Harry runs over and pushes Evilini away. He holds Alex and flicks his wand, breaking the chains. Ron and Justin takes on Ronald as Max and Hermione takes on Evilini.

The classmates all rushes to the door and all leaves to go back to school, since Hermione gave them port keys. Alex falls to the ground as Harry holds her. Harry sees that Justin and Max tied the two evil doers up with chains and called the magic police.

"Hey look. It's Alex Russo, Justin Russo and Max Russo" the policeman smiles. Alex, Justin and Max look up and gasp.

"Hey goblin" Alex smirks, "long time no see"

"The last time I saw you were when you had to help us catch those monsters in New York" the goblin tells them. Alex looks confused.

"Monsters?" Justin and Max shake their heads.

"Ignore her" the goblin nods.

"So what do you want?"

"Evilini and Longcape were trying to take people's powers" the goblin nods and flashes out with Evilini and Ronald. Alex stares at Justin and Max.

"What monsters?" Max waves his hand as if saying 'it doesn't matter' and flashes out. Harry helps Alex up as she continues to stare at Justin.

"Remember when Max got his conscious out?" Alex begins to laugh.

"Oh ya. And I was trying to catch up to you in the wizard competition"

"Those monsters" Alex nods knowing now.

"Has dad got that England wizard thing worked out yet?"

"Yes. No wizard competition. And he told us over the summer!" Alex shrugs her shoulders and flashes out holding Harry's hand.

Justin flashes back to university and goes back to doing his homework. Good thing he frozen time!

**And that's the chapter. Next one is going to be the last one at Hogwarts. The next will be in the future!**

**Please review**


	8. Happy Birthday Harry!

**Almost done the story!**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Remember when Max got his __conscious__ out?" Alex begins to laugh._

"_Oh ya. And I was trying to catch up to you in the wizard competition" _

"_Those monsters" Alex nods knowing now._

"_Has dad got that England wizard thing worked out yet?"_

"_Yes. No wizard competition. And he told us over the summer!" Alex shrugs her shoulders and flashes out holding Harry's hand._

_Justin flashes back to university and goes back to doing his homework. Good thing he frozen time!_

_Now:_

Today is the last day of school for the year. Alex and Max will be back again next year and then Max has one more year after that. Alex and Max are on the train that is already on its way back to King's Cross.

"Will we ever have a quiet year?" Max asks Alex as Alex is pigging out of chocolate frogs.

"No" Alex answers with a mouth full. She swallows the chocolate, "and this year was quiet compared to year 4 and 5" Max nods agreeing.

"True. What happened to Stevie?"

"Nichols is probably burning in hell for all I care" Alex stuffs more chocolate frogs in her mouth.

~H&A~

"When is your and Alex's wedding?" Molly Weasley asks Harry, as they all sat down for dinner in late July.

"Most likely when she graduates from Hogwarts" Harry smiles.

"I'm happy that Alex is alright. I really thought she died when saving Sirus" Arthur tells them.

"Me too" everyone agrees. Fred and George look at Harry and smirks at each other. They quickly excuse themselves before leaving for New York.

As they arrive to New York, Fred and George walks into the sub shop to see Justin getting milk poured on him from a bucket.

"ALEX!" Justin screams and runs upstairs.

The twins hear laughter from upstairs and a scream.

"JUSTIN!" they hear Alex scream. Fred and George then sees Max run out from the kitchen with a bag of apples.

"Oh, hey Fred and George. Come upstairs" Max tells them. The twins follow Max upstairs. The first thing they see is Alex tackling Justin to the ground laughing.

Theresa and Jerry are standing in the kitchen, talking like nothing is happening.

"Mom, dad. I am sure you remember Fred and George Weasley" that immediately got Justin and Alex to stop wrestling.

"Yup. Hi. Sorry, but me and Jerry have to get going to Mexico. We are going on a cruise with my mother" Theresa tells them, "and we have to leave. Do you mind taking the three of them to your house? I am sure that Harry wants to see Alex and Ginny wants to see Max. Plus Justin needs a break from New York. Oh, and Justin remember, you will be staying with Juliet and her family this weekend" Theresa tells them before leaving the house with Jerry and their suitcases. Alex rolls her eyes before giving the twins a hug.

"Guess our plan worked out perfectly. After all, today is Harry's birthday" Alex smirks. The twins, Max and Justin roll their eyes.

"I'm glad that mum put an invisible shield around the wedding area that is tonight. Plus it's hard to keep it from Harry himself" Fred whines. Alex shakes her head.

"Are mom and dad not coming to the wedding?" Max asks.

"Molly and Arthur picked them up. They will be there and then go on their cruise after it all" Alex explains as Justin flicks his wand, making all locks and everything they need to take either lock of fly to them. Justin then flashes them to The Burrow.

~H&A~

Harry walks into the yard in a tux. He has NO idea why... until now. Everyone is dressed in tuxes and dresses. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Max, Justin, Theresa, Jerry, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks, Sirus, Mad-Eye, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hooch, Pomfrey, Sprout, Snape and Theresa's mother are all sitting in chairs. Harry walks down the aisle in time for the wedding march to begin. Dumbledore is standing at the platform smiling with sparkles in his eyes.

Harry turns around to see Alex, wearing a beautiful white dress, carrying a bouquet of white and red tulip flowers. The dress comes to her knees and she is wearing a pair of white flats.

Alex walks to him and hands Hermione the flowers. Harry and Alex lace their hands together smiling.

"We are gathered here today, since Alex didn't want to wait until next year to get married. After all, she hates to fight and argue, even though she has an older and younger brother" everyone chuckles and Alex rolls her eyes, "yes, we know that Alex is a brave young girl, so she is a perfect match for Harry. Alex decided that she wanted to get Harry the perfect birthday gift, so why not have your wedding on the one you love's birthday? Harry is turning 20 at midnight tonight, and that is in 20 minutes. Is there anything you would like to add Alex?" Alex nods and stares Harry in the eye.

"I love you so much Harry. Through the toughest of times, I know you will always be there for me. You are great with my brothers, my parents, our friends and elders; you are even amazingly loving, caring and can be protective. Even if I did lose my powers, I know you would have stuck by me. I stuck by me during, before and after the surgery for the cancer that was in my lungs. When the darkest of times come, I know you will always be my light, my rock, and the one I will give my heart to everyday. I love you" Harry's eyes fill with tears of joy. Alex slips her ring on his ring finger.

"I love you too" Harry whispers to Alex causing her to smile.

"Is there anything you would like to say Harry?" Harry nods, his eyes still locked on Alex's.

"I love you so much as well Alex. You are the sweetest, kindest, smartest girl I will ever know. You are smart when it comes to pranking, or when it comes to thinking on the spot. I really think you take after your brother Justin and Hermione on that one" Alex giggles and nods, "you are talented as well. You can draw, sing, act and just an all around girl. You love sports and yet you love fashion. You are not the girly girl type or a guy. You are right in the middle. You are perfect in my eyes Alex. Don't ever change. I am going to be proud of myself to call you my wife in a few more moments. You are my air, my world and are the one that holds my heart" Harry slips the ring onto Alex's ring finger.

Tears fall from Alex's eyes and neither of them bother to wipe them away.

"And that is that. Harry do you take Alex to be your wife, through ups and downs, sickness and health, richer or poor?" Dumbledore asks.

"I do" Harry agrees.

"What about you Alex. The same?"

"I do" Alex smiles.

"Harry, you may now kiss your wife" Harry pulls Alex to him and kisses her. Both of them close their eyes, happy to finally call each other theirs.

Just then, the clock hits midnight. Harry agrees in his head. Today is his best and most favourite birthday.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	9. Hard Ships

**Here's the next one.**

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_And that is that. Harry do you take Alex to be your wife, through ups and downs, sickness and health, richer or poor?" Dumbledore asks._

"_I do" Harry agrees._

"_What about you Alex. The same?"_

"_I do" Alex smiles._

"_Harry, you may now kiss your wife" Harry pulls Alex to him and kisses her. Both of them close their eyes, happy to finally call each other theirs._

_Just then, the clock hits midnight. Harry agrees in his head. Today is his best and most favourite birthday._

_Now:_

As September arrives once more, Alex and Max are on the train.

"The wedding was beautiful Ally. I'm glad you, mum and Molly planned it with all of our help. I'm glad that Justin and I were the best men with Ron and Neville, and Ginny, Hermione and Luna were the brides' maids" Max smiles. Alex nods.

"I know. It was really beautiful" after the wedding, Harry and Alex ended up taking a walk around the yard hand in hand. Alex is now 17, and even though Harry is 3 years older, it still doesn't make a difference to her, him, or their families.

"What are you and Harry now going to do?" Alex smirks, remembering when they took that walk at the wedding, they talked around it.

"Well, Harry and I talked about it. He is going to teach at Hogwarts still. And I will go to New York University for art, drama and singing. He will come back every weekend to visit and I will go there. We are going to buy a house in New York or talk to mum and dad to see if we can live at home, then buy a house in England near Ron and Hermione" Max grins, knowing he and the Russo family will not lose their daughter or sister, "now what were you and Ginny talking about at the wedding?" Max blushes and smiles.

"I proposed to her" Alex's mouth drops open.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes" Alex squeals and tackles Max with a hug, "why did Juliet miss the wedding?"

"She was with her parents"

"Do they still call you Oprah?" Alex snorts and nods.

"Ya. But they sent gifts and apologised for missing it" Max hugs Alex and Alex takes her seat again, "Juliet and Justin are engaged" Max gasps.

"Really?" Alex nods. Max then mocks a squealish girl, "oh my gosh! All us Russo's are getting married young!" Alex rolls her eyes and throws a box at him. Max opens the box, and discovered it's a box full of Alex's candy from earlier. Max begins to eat the candy.

~H&A~

Harry is talking to Ginny, who told him about her and Max being engaged. Luna and Neville are having their wedding during Christmas break, and told Harry to tell his wife that she HAS to COME. Well, that won't bother Alex, since the wedding is in New York, near Alex's house. Just then, Harry hears the doors open and the students walk in.

"Would you like me to tell the school that you and Alex are married?" Dumbledore whispers to Harry. Harry nods, thinking back to his and Alex's conversation 2 days before he left to go back to the school, "alright"

After the first years are sorted Dumbledore stands up to speak. The whole school completely silent.

"Ok, so there are a few things you all need to know" Dumbledore looks at each person. He sees Max and Alex sitting side by side smiling. He looks at Annie, who is glaring at Alex, "well, over the summer, Alex Russo and Harry Potter got married" a few gasps were hear, but the cheers were more heard. Some people were screaming 'Go Harry! Go Alex!' and others were 'We believe in you!' or 'Go luck you too!' Alex and Max looks at each other before they both look at their other halves.

Dumbledore smiles, "Yes, well done you two. You both deserve happiness, after a VERY long, hard road. You both are skyscrapers and have fixed each other's hearts" Alex and Harry smiles at each other, "now I believe you all are starving" Dumbledore makes the food appear and they all begin to eat.

~A&H~

A few weeks later, Alex and Harry's marriage is the talk around the school. Alex is currently sitting in the library doing DADA homework, then DA, Potions, Herbology and Muggle Studies is after. Alex is currently finishing off her DADA essay that isn't due for another 2 weeks.

"I'm sure your husband would go easy on you during the school year" Alex jumps and turns around to see Annie glaring at her. Alex rolls her eyes and goes back to doing the essay.

"Whatever Annie. And he treats me like another student" Alex mutters.

"Really. So he screws other students?" Alex rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"No. Just go away Annie. I'm trying to do my homework"

"I'm sure your best friends would go easy on you"

"Actually, they go harder on me than anyone else. Yes they are my friends, but they love their jobs. Ginny and Luna goes harder on me in DA, Harry goes harder on me in DADA, Hermione goes harder on me in Muggle Studies, Neville goes harder on me in Herbology and Ron goes harder on me in Flying and Quidditch. I'm not surprised by that to be honest. Snape STILL goes hard on me in Potions. I love Potions, and I happy that he goes hard on me. I still suck at Herbology and Neville helps me out a lot, and explains it further for me. You have to remember Annie, I'm 17. I'm a teenager and I am not afraid to admit, that my friends are the best in the WHOLE world. And you are screwing yourself over" Alex packs up her stuff and heads to the Room of Requirement to do her homework in peace.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione looks on the Marauder's Map in search for Alex.

"I can't find her" Ron whispers looking on his half.

"Me either" Hermione says.

"I can't find her either" Harry whispers.

"She can be in the Room of Requirement" Ron points out. Hermione, Harry and Ron looks at each other.

"She's there" Harry tells them after looking into Alex's mind. Hermione took notice that Harry is now able to look into Alex's mind and find out where her EXACT location is. Their bond is stronger than ever before.

The three of them walk to the room of Requirement, and the door appears. Harry opens the door and they all walk in to see Alex sitting on the couch, near the fire doing homework. The golden three walks to Alex and Harry sit down next to her. He looks at what she is writing to see her working on Potions. Hermione sits on the armrest and Ron sits on the other couch.

"You're going to be making the Polyjuice Potion and a Wolfsbane Potion?" Hermione asks Alex.

"Ya. We have to answer questions before we start" Alex answers, her voice in a whisper. Harry wraps his arm around Alex, making Alex stop writing and cuddle up into his side, "all my classes are hard. It's starting to get me tired and stressed out" Alex groans. Hermione, Ron and Harry all look at each other than to Alex.

"Would you like us to go easier on you?" Ron asks.

"I don't want special treatment. You guys are my best friends, but our friendship should come second compared to school" Alex opens her eyes to see them all smiling, "what?"

"We were going hard on you Alex. We knew you would crack. We were giving you more homework than the class. We were hoping you would crack sooner though" Hermione tells her, "but that is over with now" Hermione pulls out Alex's homework that she still has to work on, "all the homework I gave you today is next month's work. Ron and Harry did the same. Now you have a month to relax, since I see you got our work done" Alex smiles and relaxes.

"Thank god! I dunno how I lasted this long, and it is only October" Alex closes her eyes and rests her head on Harry's chest. Harry lifts her up a bit, so they could lie on the couch and Ron and Hermione could lay on the other. Alex's back is against the back of the couch and she quickly starts to fall asleep, "I love you guys"

"We love you too" Hermione, Ron and Harry whispers. Hermione closes her eyes, falling asleep as the two guys talk for a while longer before falling asleep.

All Alex's homework lies on the ground forgotten.

~A&H~

Annie is sitting in her Slytherin common room, as her other house mates are at dinner. Annie taps the wall, behind the fireplace. The wall opens and in walks... Amanda, Pansy Parkinson and... Draco Malfoy.

"Where is that Russo?" Malfoy asks his foster daughter.

"Room of Requirement with her husband, Harry Potter and her best friends Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley" Annie answers with a snarl. Malfoy and Parkinson smirk evilly.

"Good. They dunno what's going to happen, since they got my parents put into Azkaban" Malfoy answers.

The four of them walks to the Room of Requirement, ready to kill the ones that killed their families or got them taken away. Annie's and Amanda's parents got killed during the war and so they were sent to Malfoy. Malfoy and Parkinson are engaged and their wedding is in 2 weeks.

The four of them walks to the Room of Requirement and the door appears. They walk in silently and walk to the couches. They look at the couches with their wands pointed.

**And that is the chapter. Please review!**


	10. The Adventure's Not Over!

**Here is the final chapter! I got the FULL story written in a day. Hoped you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_Good. They dunno what's going to happen, since they got my parents put into Azkaban" Malfoy answers._

_The four of them walks to the Room of Requirement, ready to kill the ones that killed their families or got them taken away. Annie's and Amanda's parents got killed during the war and so they were sent to Malfoy. Malfoy and Parkinson are engaged and their wedding is in 2 weeks._

_The four of them walks to the Room of Requirement and the door appears. They walk in silently and walk to the couches. They look at the couches with their wands pointed._

_Now:_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex point their wands in return. They send silent disarming spells at Malfoy, Parkinson, Amanda and Annie.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snaps, keeping Alex hidden.

"I want you, your wife and best friends killed! You guys got my parents taken to Azkaban. You got Parkinson's parents killed and Amanda's and Annie parents killed during the war" Malfoy snarls. Alex sends a spell at Amanda, making her fly into the wall. The wall turns into jell-o, trapping her in it. Annie gets hit next and ends up in the same place. Parkinson goes flying to the window, but the window turns into a hamster ball. The ball closes after she lands inside. Next is Malfoy. Malfoy goes flying into the snake's mouth, which is on the wall above the fireplace. He falls into the stomach of the snake. Alex makes the snake start talking.

"Nom, nom, nom, that was yummy. Nom, nom, nom" the snake says. The golden four bursts out laughing and quickly run out, with Alex's bag, before the spells wear off. The four of them rushes into the great hall, and Alex sits next to Max. Alex tells Max what happened in the Room of Requirement, and they start laughing.

Harry, Hermione and Ron tells Neville, Luna, Ginny, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore what happened and they all started laughing.

"So Alex was pranking basically?" McGonagall asks quietly.

"Ya" Hermione nods giggling, "I love the snake part. It was cute and funny"

~H&A~

12 years later, Harry opens the door to his office. There is Alex and their daughter. Their daughter's name is Lilian Margret Potter. Lilian is 12, and it turns out when Alex was pulling that prank 12 years ago, she knew she was pregnant. Their daughter was born on Christmas day, and Alex and Hermione hid the baby bump with magic. But that was not the only surprise. Alex was pregnant with twins!

Their other daughter runs over to Harry with her toy dog. Her name is... Jasmine Jane Potter. Jasmine is 5 minutes younger than Lilian.

"Hi daddy!" Jasmine jumps into Harry's arms. Snape decided to retire as a Potions teacher and he moved up to be Headmaster since McGonagall likes being deputy headmistress. Dumbledore stepped down, and passed away 6 years ago. Alex has been teaching Potions for 6 years.

"Hi honey" Jasmine giggles as Harry kisses her nose over and over. Harry kisses Lilian's nose over and over the Alex's.

Jasmine has black hair and green eyes, while Lilian has black hair and brown eyes. Lilian is more mommy's baby girl while Jasmine is daddy's baby girl. Hermione and Ron are the god parents for Jasmine as Max and Ginny are the god parents for Lilian. But Justin and Juliet are the god parents for Alex's and Harry's still unborn child. They have a baby boy on the way. Alex is 6 months pregnant and they have already named the baby boy. His name is... Maxwell Severus Potter.

Alex and Harry named Jasmine after Theresa, since Theresa's middle name was Jasmine before she changed it.

As for Lilian, she's named after Harry's mom Lily.

Finally Maxwell is named after Max and Snape.

Harry lets his favourite girls into his office, and pulls Alex to him as Lilian and Jasmine runs to Hermione's and Ron's bedroom. Harry wraps his arms around Alex and whispers in her ear.

"Even though you started off going to Tribeca Prep and Wiztech, doesn't mean that I love you any different. You are my life, my air, my world. You hold the key to my heart, my soul and everything I have. I love you" Alex smiles and kisses Harry gently.

"I love you too Harry, SO much" Harry and Alex kiss gently. Harry knows about Alex's past relationships, like she knows his.

Harry promised to Alex's family, that they will ALWAYS be one phone call away.

The one thing Theresa and Jerry loves about Harry, is... he NEVER holds Alex back. Alex is a Potions teacher at Hogwarts; she is a famous singer, actress and artist. During the summer, Alex takes Lilian, Jasmine, Harry and her family and friends on tour for her singing. Even for movies and TV shows, she tells them she can only do it during the summer. Harry supports Alex with all his strength and he is her rock. Even for the lung cancer, he helped her. Harry does and will always love Alex through it all.

Alex is a survivor, she is born to be somebody, and she never says never, she is an angel. She is Harry's angel.

~A&H~

3 years later Harry, Maxwell, Lilian, Jasmine, Theresa, Jerry, Max, Justin, Juliet, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are sitting in the audience as Alex is at her performance.

"And here is Alex Russo-Potter, singing her own song, I'm Gonna Love You Through It" the announcer tells the audience. The band begins to play. Alex stands in front of Harry, Lilian, Jasmine and Maxwell.

_She dropped the phone and burst into tears  
>The doctor just confirmed her fears<br>Her husband held it in and held her tight  
>Cancer don't discriminate or care if you're just 38<br>With three kids who need you in their lives  
>He said, "I know that you're afraid and I am, too<br>But you'll never be alone, I promise you"_

The family smiles knowing the meaning behind the song. They look at Harry to see a smile and tears in his eyes.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry,  
>I swear that I'll be there to dry your eyes<br>When you feel lost and scared to death,  
>Like you can't take one more step<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it.<em>

Alex looks at Harry and makes a heart with her hands telling him 'I love you'._  
><em>  
><em>She made it through the surgery fine<em>  
><em>They said they caught it just in time<br>But they had to take more than they planned  
>Now it's forced smiles and baggy shirts<br>To hide what the cancer took from her  
>But she just wants to feel like a woman again<br>She said, "I don't think I can do this anymore"  
>He took her in his arms and said "That's what my love is for"<em>

Jasmine, Lilian and Maxwell stares at their mom happily. They watch as Alex jumps on the stage and walks to the middle of the stage.

_When you're weak, I'll be strong  
>When you let go, I'll hold on<br>When you need to cry,  
>I swear that I'll be there to dry<br>your eyes  
>When you feel lost and scared to death,<br>Like you can't take one more step  
>Just take my hand, together we can do it<br>I'm gonna love you through it  
>Oh, baby<br>Yeah_

Alex stands at the edge of the stage remembering what happened before, during and after the surgery.

_And when this road gets too long  
>I'll be the rock you lean on<br>Just take my hand, together we can do it  
>I'm gonna love you through it<br>I'm gonna love you through it_

The Potter, Russo and Hermione and Ron all holds hands silently telling Alex that they are all behind her.

"I love you Harry, Lilian, Jasmine, Maxwell, Max, Justin, mom, dad, Juliet, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. You all are my rock and I know we can face whatever when we can do it together. I love you" Alex smiles at her family and lets tears fall.

"I'M GONNA LOVE YOU THROUGH IT!" the family all shouts in response. They all smile at Alex, causing her to laugh and make a heart with her hands. They all do the same and all have the same smile.

They really did pull through as a family.

**And that is the story. I know the title has nothing to do with it, but that is fine. I hope you liked it! Please review.**

**As I said before, you should listen to the song over and over and over all the way through some of the chapters to understand the meaning. That is what I did.**

**The song is the same song I have been addicted to all day. It's I'm Gonna Love You Through It by Martina McBride.**


End file.
